


Say yes

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Arrested Development
Genre: F/M, Portuguese, Season/Series 04
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ela pediu para ele se casar com ele, e ele disse não. E as coisas ficaram por isso mesmo - spoilers com relação a 4 temporada - Michael/Lindsay</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say yes

Ela pediu para ele se casar com ele, e ele disse não. E as coisas ficaram por isso mesmo.

.

.

.

Enquanto estava no barco Michael pensou em qual seria a sua reação se descobrisse que fosse adotado, talvez um pouco de tristeza e raiva em teoria, mas muito alivio na pratica.

O que ele não entendia é que como para um tipo diferente de pessoa a reação seria ir procurar a pessoa que pelos últimos 37 anos você passou achando que era o seu irmão gêmeo, o jogá-lo contra uma cama e pedir para que ele se cassasse com você.

Mas também ele nunca conseguiu entender o que se passava pela cabeça de Lindsay.

.

.

.

Na última reunião da família antes do julgamento de Lucille ele não mencionou o que tinha acontecido, e nem ela. Apenas mais um incidente estranho que ficaria no passado.

Ainda assim os olhos dele evitam os olhos dela durante todo o tempo em que ficam no mesmo cômodo.

.

.

.

Um ano se passa sem que ele ou Lindsay tenham qualquer contato. E mais outro, e mais outro.

.

.

.

Se passam cinco anos até que um dia ela simplesmente aparece no escritório em Orange County.

Ele nota as pequenas mudanças nela : o cabelo (bem mais curto) e as pequenas marcas de idade que ela tinha ganhado nos últimos anos (ele também tinha ganhado). Ela parece perdida, então ele percebeu que nem se lembrava da última vez em que ela pareceu não estar perdida para ele. Mas agora ele provavelmente devia estar parecendo igual para ela.

Dessa vez ela olha nos seus olhos, e diz por alto que não é tão estranho assim porque não é como se eles fossem parentes por sangue, ela não precisa especificar o que ela estava se referindo e ele não finge que esse é o caso. E é estranho. Mas ainda assim tem uma pequena parte dele que não conseguia deixar de sentir um pouquinho feliz por tê-la na sua frente de novo.

.

.

.

Lhe ocorre que talvez seu filho ainda esteja com a sua sobrinha naquele momento também. E que uma vez, há seis anos atrás George Michael disse que estava apaixonado por Maeby, e que como um pai responsável ele lhe disse que apesar deles não serem relacionados por sangue ainda assim não apropriado, que ela ainda era família, que ainda era sua prima. E Michael se lembra que ele quase disse irmã ao invés de prima nessa última sentença.

.

.

.

Ao ver Lindsay novamente alguns dias depois Michael nota duas coisas : primeiro a mudança no cabelo (longo e ruivo) , e segundo o deputado republicano com quem ela está flertando.

Sempre que via uma ruiva ele se lembrava de Tracy, Michael nem se preocupava em tentar negar (pelo menos para si mesmo) que aquele era grande parte do que o havia atraído a Rebel em primeiro lugar, e o que fazia com que em geral tivesse uma tendência com que se sentisse atraído por mulheres que tinham cabelos daquela cor.

Mas com Lindsay ele só vê ela ali na sua frente, sua inconsequente irmã (adotada) de novo largando seus ideais por algum motivo ridículo. No entanto a atração ainda está presente ,isso ele tenta negar para si mesmo na privacidade de seus pensamentos (mas nem ele próprio se acha particularmente convincente nesse argumento).

.

.

.

Seis anos atrás ela pediu para ele se casar com ele, e ele disse não. Mas tem uma partezinha completamente insana da sua mente, a que olha pra como a sua vida sem ela foi nos últimos seis anos, que as vezes queria que ele tivesse dito sim.


End file.
